


Rest Day

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: Set in 358/2 daysAxel asks Saix to give an exhausted Roxas a rest day."I was your friend once.""No, you were more than that." Axel stated, staring into his now amber eyes. "I still love you Isa, I wish we could be like we used to."





	Rest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Those Isa/Lea moments at the end of KHIII made me want to write something ♡

Roxas returned to the Castle that Never Was extremely late, after completing a mission that ended up taking too long. Still new to the place, the thirteenth wandered around in the dark in the early morning. He for the life of him, could not remember which room was his own. They all looked the same from the outside and inside. The first door he stumbled upon, he curiously pressed his ear against the cold white door. He could hear the sleepy mumbles of whom he quickly confirmed to be Demyx.  
"Ah, so this is Demyx's room.. so mine should be around here somewhere."  
He approached a door and wondered if he should knock. The blonde haired boy didn't want to wake anyone, especially at this hour. He just barely cracked the white marble door open, careful not to make a sound and peered into the small gap he made. Empty bed, neatly made. Not a being in sight. When he made sure no one was there, he sighed a sigh of relief.  
"I guessed the right room, out of thirteen more possibilities." 

Roxas climbed into the bed, draping the ivory blanket over himself. Just as his eyes were about to close, he recognized the scent of warm musk cologne on the pillow. The thirteenth knew this scent and he knew it very well. Then, he heard a very familiar lively voice. "Roxas? What are you doing in my bed?" The blonde haired boy's eyes blinked open and he sat up in a flash. His bright blue, sapphire eyes met with Axel's emerald ones.  
"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, caught a bit off-guard. "This is your room?"  
The red-head snickered. "Did ya get lost or something? Or maybe.." Axel smirked, "Is this on purpose? Did you want to sleep in my bed Rox? I don't mind." 

"No, I mean... I did get lost but it wasn't on purpose. This was a total accident, really! I mean, It's not that I don't want to--" The thirteenth tried to explain. "I'm not supposed to have feelings, but I am getting kind of flustered here." 

"You don't have to say anything else, I already told you I don't mind." Axel lightly pushed Roxas' head back onto the plush pillow. "Go to sleep. I'll help remind you where your room is tomorrow. Man, you were off by like five doors." 

"Thanks, Axel." Roxas smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and felt Axel cover him once again with the soft blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Roxas." Axel watched the blonde haired Nobody drift off into dreamland. Roxas looked so peaceful. The golden bangs on his forehead slightly falling to the side as he shifted his position. 

The eighth stood up to stretch his shoulders, letting Roxas sleep. He looked pretty exhausted to Axel. After all, Saix had been sending him on multiple missions without much of a break. 

After carefully making sure he wouldn't wake him, the red-head quietly snuck out and took a stroll around the castle. He decided to make it a point to ask Saix to give Roxas a rest day. Until then, he decided he would just hang out in the grey area or something. As he passed through the blank hallway, he noticed Saix's room door was open. Axel knocked on the open marble door. "I don't know why I'm doing this, he always enters my room without knocking."

The blue-haired man emerged and gestured for Axel to enter, closing the door behind him. "I'm surprised to see you, Lea. You don't come to see me privately anymore. What's this about?" 

Axel sat down on the edge of the bed. His expression turned a bit glum. "I don't come by anymore because you're different now." Taking a minute to pause, he continued. "Anyway, can you give Roxas a break? I know he's still kinda new but he's so exhausted these days."

Saix felt something welling up inside of him. An emotion he should not have. Jealousy. He was jealous that Axel actually is spending all his free time with Roxas and now he was worrying over him? Narrowing his eyes, he responded quickly, "Why? Don't tell me he's your friend now."  
"Yeah, he is." The red-head replied simply, watching as the seventh sat down next to him, crossing his legs. 

Saix turned to the eighth, "I was your friend once." 

"No, you were more than that." Axel stated, staring into his now amber eyes. "I still love you Isa, I wish we could be like we used to."

No sooner did the fire wielder say that, did Saix lean in and kiss his lips softly. It caught Axel off guard but it was something he had been thinking about for a while. He gave into the blue-haired man's advances as the simple kiss turned into a full blown make out session. He felt Saix's tongue explore every inch of his mouth and he returned the favor. Their tongues danced in harmony for several minutes and as if by an old instinct, they were removing each other's clothes. Black leather coats unzipping and falling to the floor in a snap. 

Saix, now on top of the red-haired man, began kissing all the way down his neck, stopping to suck at the center of his collarbone. His olive-colored hands contrasting with Axel's pale, lanky body. One hand stayed fondling his perky, peachy nipples and the other slid down to his bony hips. Axel let out an audible gasp. It's been a good long while since he's been touched in this manner. The seventh started planting harsh kisses along his inner thighs, nibbling on the white tender skin, subtly moving his attention to Axel's eager cock. "Isa..." The feisty fire wielder purred beneath the stronger bodied man, bucking his hips up slightly as much as he could, but Saix held him firmly in place as he took his length into his mouth. He deep-throated the whole thing, just giving one long suck when he reached the base. Lastly, running his tongue once along the tip, brimming with pre-cum. Just enough to be a tease. "Salty... but sweet. Must be all the sea-salt ice cream you eat."

"Whatever, you've always liked it." Axel retorted. 

Saix gave a mischievous smirk before shoving two fingers into the red-head's mouth. "Lubricate them well." Axel obeyed the blue-haired man's order, wetting Saix's long fingers as much as he could. 

The seventh removed his soaked fingers and pressed them into Axel's very tight entrance. Axel tried not to react too much but when Saix started scissoring around, he couldn't help but whine.

"Lea. You don't want to wake up the entire organization do you?" Saix asked, removing his fingers. He lined up his plump cock with Axel's entrance. "Bite down on something." 

"Ah, yeah. What do I use?" The fire wielder looked around for something he could use to keep quiet. He yanked the pillow from behind his head and placed it over his face. 

Seeing this, Saix frowned. "This won't do. I wanted to see that face of yours."

"Don't say things like that. It's weird." Axel brought the pillow down so it only covered his mouth. "There, satisfied?"

"Yes. Much better." Saix responded with a straight face. He re-positioned himself between the red-headed man's legs, pushing into his small tight hole. He held the slimmer man firmly by the hips. Once he was able to slide into him comfortably, he began to thrust more harshly. Slamming into Axel's sweet spot every single time, earning a few agreeable sounds beneath the pillow. As non-gentle as it was, the fire-wielder kept the many moans and curses he was spewing out muffled. 

Saix's bruising grip tightened on the eighth, now pounding into his prostate with every thrust. He felt Axel tightening around his length. As the blue-haired man thrusted, he held onto the red-head's cock helping him ride out the orgasm. With just a few more pumps, Axel ejaculated onto his own stomach and let the pillow fall to the floor. Saix wasn't far behind, he pulled out and changed the position the fire wielder's leg to get a different angle. He pressed into him roughly and kept a quick pace as he felt himself getting close. "Lea, I'm----" Was all he could get out before he after he released inside of Axel. 

After wiping himself off a bit, Axel sat up in bed, ruffling his wild firey hair. "Uh, so about Roxas? Will you give him a break?"

"No." Saix responded coldly. "However, I will let a late start today slide."  
"Alright fine, I'll take that. How about for me also? I'm pretty tired myself." Axel asked, glancing over at the clock which read, 6:00 AM. 

Saix just nodded once at the red-headed man. Axel grinned and yanked Saix down in bed with him. "You should go to sleep too. You work too hard."  
"Yeah..." Saix uttered, as the fire wielder kept a hold on him. 

Axel almost instantly fell asleep, still gripping Saix's arm. His long dark eyelashes layed beautifully on his soft porcelain skin. 

After making sure the red-head was in deep slumber, Saix whispered, "I still love you too, Lea."


End file.
